Lavender Flower
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Naruto pemuda tampan nan menyenangkan bertemu dengan wanita yang cantik, anggun, pendiam. Berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya. Ia ingin memilikinya, tapi setelah mengetahui segudang rahasia kelam yang wanita itu miliki, akan kah Naruto bertahan?/NaruHina/MC/DLDR/Mature/DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

_**Naruto pemuda tampan nan menyenangkan bertemu dengan wanita yang cantik, anggun, pendiam. Berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya. Ia ingin memilikinya, tapi setelah mengetahui segudang rahasia kelam yang wanita itu miliki, akan kah Naruto bertahan?**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Lavender Flower"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **pairing: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Plot rush, Gaje, Typo(s), badfic, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If You don't like' don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okay' ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Universitas Konoha pagi ini sangat ramai. Terlebih di lingkungan kawasan kantin. Di sana banyak sekali mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang tengah menyantap hidangan mereka. Mereka datang tidak hanya untuk makan, tapi mereka juga melakukan ritual makan itu dengan bercakap-cakap ria.

Terutama pemuda dengan rambut blonde jabrik yang tengah berkoar-koar menyuara kan isi hatinya pada seorang pemuda dengan helaian raven dan gadis yang memiliki helaian merah muda.

"Naruto stop! Dari tadi kau sudah menceritakan kisah kandasnya cintamu akibat siapa wanita itu? Luna? Lina? Ahh bodoh amat, benar begitu Sasuke- _kun_?" Ujar gadis berhelaian merah muda pada pemuda bernama Naruto.

"Hei Sakura! Jangan seperti itu.. kau itu sahabatku bukan sih" gerutu Naruto.

" _Hn_ , _Dobe_ jelek! Lebih baik sekarang kau makan saja ramenmu!" Ujar Sasuke.

" _Ahh_ sial! Aku benar-benar sedang patah hati dan kalian sama sekali tidak membantuku!" Keluh Naruto yang langsung kembali memakan ramennya.

Naruto sedikit mengambil makanan dari piring Sakura dan mendapat jitakan dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura langsung menengahi.

" _Hah_ , minta sedikit saja masa tidak boleh Teme! Pelit sekali kau itu" Naruto memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai! Dari pada bersama kalian lebih baik aku pergi"

"Hei Naruto, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ke kelas, aku ada mata kuliah filsafat.. hah, menyebalkan! Tapi lebih menyebalkan bersama sahabat sekaligus sepasang kekasih yang mengerikan seperti kalian"

Sakura tertawa melihat Naruto yang sepertinya pundung.

"Pergi saja sana" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan kembali makan.

* * *

.

* * *

Akibat pundung karena sahabatnya yang memang sedikit protektif pada pacarnya yang sekaligus sahabatnya juga menyebabkan _mood_ Naruto buruk.

Ia buru-buru meninggalkan kantin dan berjalan di koridor kampus dengan sedikit tebar pesona kesana-kemari. Banyak gadis-gadis yang meliriknya dan terpesona karena ketampanannya.

Ya siapa dulu, ayahnya adalah gubernur di daerah ini- Konoha. Dan terkenal akan ketampanannya yang diturunkan pada putranya yaitu Naruto. Tentu saja itu suatu kebahagiaan untuk pemuda dengan marga Uzumaki ini.

Sibuk tebar pesona, Naruto justru menabrak seorang wanita yang menyebabkan buku-buku wanita itu berjatuhan. Lembaran kertas berupa _fotocopy_ an bertebaran di mana-mana.

Wanita itu segera memunguti buku serta kertas miliknya itu tanpa menatap siapa si pelaku.

" _Ehh, gomen.., gomen..,_ " ujar Naruto sambil membantu wanita itu.

Tidak ada respon.

Wanita itu hanya menunduk sambil terus memunguti buku-bukunya.

Setelah itu, wanita itu berdiri diikuti Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu menatapnya.

Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang sepunggung. Matanya berwarna lavender yang menatap dingin. Wajahnya bagaikan pahatan mahakarya Tuhan yang terindah.

Naruto tertegun.

 _Gilaaa... cantik sekali!_. Batinnya berteriak.

"Aku baru melihatmu"

Senyum sinis tercetak di wajah wanita yang bagaikan Dewi Yunani itu.

"Itu karena kau hanya melihat mereka yang mencolok. Terimakasih telah membantu. Permisi"

Jawaban bernada menyindir itu membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia rasa ia bukan pemuda yang seperti itu. _Ahh_ , atau mungkin ia tak begitu peka dengan lingkungannya.

Karena meskipun ia ramah pada setiap orang, ia lebih cenderung hanya dekat dengan Sakura dan Sasuke saja. Dan yah mungkin beberapa gadis yang ia jadikan gadisnya.

Wanita berhelaian hitam itu melengos pergi meninggalkannya yang masih belum sadar penuh dari keterkejutannya.

Menyadari si wanita telah pergi, Naruto lekas mengejarnya.

" _Hey.. hey.._ tunggu" Naruto memegang tangannya. "Perkenalkan namaku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Siapa namamu?"

Mata _lavender_ itu menatapnya dingin dan meneliti setiap gerak-geriknya. Seolah mencari sesuatu yang tak ingin ia temukan.

Tapi Naruto terus menampakkan wajah sumringahnya. Ia memang selalu seperti ini, orang yang ceria.

Karena tak menemukan apapun yang ia cari, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Hinata" balasnya datar.

"Masa iya hanya itu! Marga.. apa nama margamu?"

"Sebenarnya apa arti dari nama? Nama seseorang tak akan menentukan kebahagiaan seseorang!"

" _Eyy_ ,.. kau negatif terus ya" Naruto menaik turunkan alisnya dengan gaya jenaka. Membuat wanita bernama Hinata itu mau tak mau merasa geli.

"Hyuuga" katanya "Namaku Hinata Hyuuga" tambahnya sambil menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa.

"Sudah puas? Jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pemuda yang menurutnya harus ia waspadai.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Hinata" teriak Naruto yang masih bisa di dengar Hinata.

Ya Tuhan, Hinata tak bisa berdekatan dengannya. Dengan pemuda itu atau dengan siapapun. Karena, sekali ia membuka diri pada orang-orang.., maka semuanya akan berakhir menyedihkan.

Sementara itu, Naruto menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan mata biru sebiru langitnya.

Dengan langkah sedikit meloncat-loncat ia bersenandung.

"Aku harus mendapatkannya!" Senandungnya "Ya, harus!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

- **TBC** -

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hay NaruHina Loverss *lambai-lambai tangan* salam kenal, **Hyuugadevit-Cherry** disini. Panggil aja _ **"Dhe-chan"**_ ^_^ *gapenting* Ini adalah story NaruHina kedua dhe- _chan_. _Emm_ , entah kenapa dhe- _chan_ punya ide membuat cerita untuk _couple_ yang satu ini ^^ masih banyak sekali kekurangan (tentu saja), terutama _**FEEL**_ aduhh! untuk itu sangat diharapkan kritik dan **sarannya** ^^ saya berencana buat **MC** **NaruHina** dengan adegan unsur dewasa.

* * *

 _*_ _ **So... Next or No?**_


	2. Chapter 2 Wanita Tetangga Duduk

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto pemuda tampan nan menyenangkan bertemu dengan wanita yang cantik, anggun, pendiam. Berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya. Ia ingin memilikinya, tapi setelah mengetahui segudang rahasia kelam yang wanita itu miliki, akan kah Naruto bertahan?**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **"Lavender Flower"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **pairing: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Plot rush, Gaje, Typo(s), badfic, lebay, mainstream, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If You don't like don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okay' ^_^**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Ketika Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit loncat-loncat, ia merasakan seseorang menarik ranselnya, membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu hampir terjatuh ke belakang.

" _Oyyy_..." Teriaknya karena kaget.

Ia berbalik dan mendapati pemuda tampan lengkap dengan wajah datarnya, helaian _raven_ itu tetap seperti biasa dan tinggi nya hampir sama dengan Naruto. Di samping pemuda itu ada seorang gadis dengan helaian merah muda, bertubuh sedang dengan tinggi yang dapat dikatakan pendek namun wajahnya sangat lucu.

Siapa mereka? Tentu saja Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Akasuna; sepasang kekasih terfenomenal di UK ini sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya.

" _Dobe_ , ada apa?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sepertinya ia tengah bahagia. Lihatlah.. ia tersenyum menggelikan" ucap Sakura sambil terkikik geli.

"Aku melihat jelmaan Dewi Yunani _Teme_ " ujar Naruto menggebu pada Sasuke. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Sakura "Demi Tuhan, dia sangat cantik yang luar biasa, Sakura"

"Oh ya?" Tanya gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu.

"Cantik sekali, tapi ia sedikit... Sedikit apa ya? Murung mungkin"

"Lihatlah ia bahkan tidak yakin" kini Sasuke bersuara dengan suara baritonenya yang bernada mengejek.

"Ini benar adanya _Teme_..."

"Tapi, apa benar kau pernah melihat Dewi Yunani?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Y-ya tidak juga sih, ini kan hanya perumpamaan Sakura Hehehe..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tapi jika bidadari aku pernah melihat" celetuk Sasuke sambil melangkah meninggalkan dua orang itu.

" _Heh_? Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Sakura lebih penasaran.

" _Hn_ "

"Dimana? dimana?" Tanya Sakura yang langsung berdiri di hadapan kekasihnya dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Di hadapanku" jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

" _Kyaaa~_ " Sakura menjerit bahagia dan langsung menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke sendiri langsung mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya.

Sedang Naruto hanya menjadi penonton. "Kalian kembali mengabaikan ku... Lihat saja nanti kalau aku sudah punya pacar pasti kalian akan iri padaku"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Seperti kebiasaannya hari ini Naruto datang sedikit terlambat. Ia buru-buru menaiki tangga dengan kecepatan semaksimal mungkin. Padahal lantai yang ia tuju adalah lantai tiga. Lift yang hendak ia gunakan sedang dalam perbaikan.

"Sialan! Jika bukan karena mata kuliah si Prof. Orochimaru... Mana mau aku seperti ini" umpatnya sambil terengah.

Sesampainya di lantai tiga Naruto segera melesat ke arah ruangan C01; ruangan untuk mata kuliah metodologi penelitian. Mata kuliah wajib yang harus diambil setiap mahasiswa-mahasiswi.

Dapat pemuda Uzumaki lihat bahwa anggota di kelasnya belum lengkap semua dan kegiatan belajar mengajar pun belum dimulai. Sedikit banyak ia bersyukur karena ternyata ia tidak terlambat.

Karena bisa gawat jika ia telat masuk mata Kuliah yang satu ini. Prof. Orochimaru itu terkenal dengan istilah ' _kau bertingkah, dosen bertindak_ ' atau entah apa itu. Naruto terlalu lelah.

Dengan langkah santainya ia memasuki kelas. Mata biru lautnya menelusuri setiap bangku yang dikiranya cocok untuk di dudukinya. Pokoknya ia harus memilih tempat yang strategis.

Para gadis memulai acara berdandan mereka, bermaksud mencari perhatiannya. Dan Naruto hanya memberikan seulas senyum yang mampu membuat para gadis itu terus merona.

Dilangkahnya yang santai, ia melihat tempat yang sangat menarik minatnya.

Bukan. Bukan bangku sebenarnya yang menarik. Namun seseorang yang duduk di sebelah bangku kosong pojok itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku dan duduk dengan tenang.

Awalnya sih memang tenang, tapi selanjutnya- Naruto memulai sesi wawancaranya.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi" bisik Naruto pada si tetangga duduknya.

Wanita itu terjengit-

"K-kau!" Ucapnya terbata sekaligus kaget. "Me-menjauh, ja-jaga jarak!" Tambahnya.

" _Oh Okey_!" Naruto memundurkan kepalanya. Pemuda ini berkata sangat santai tak lupa cengiran khasnya.

"Jadi Hinata... Aku tidak tahu bahwa kita akan bertemu kembali, satu kelas pula" ujarnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

\- ya, wanita itu adalah Hinata. Wanita yang Naruto tabrak tempo hari.

" _Huh_ , aku tak menyangka kita sama-sama semester lima. Bahagia sekali!"

Entah kenapa mendengar celotehan pemuda di sampingnya ini membuat Hinata tersenyum tipis. Sungguh, selama ini tidak pernah ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Terutama orang-orang yang mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

Tak lama prof. Orochimaru memasuki ruang C01 dan memulai acara perkuliahan. Semua mahasiswa-mahasiswi kali ini tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Tidak sedikitpun. Semuanya harus fokus dimata kuliah dosen yang satu ini.

Namun, sebelum benar-benar dimulai perkuliahan tersebut, Naruto berbisik-

"Pokoknya nanti setelah acara perkuliahan ini selesai, kau harus mau makan denganku!"

Hinata menghadapkan wajahnya pada Naruto, sedikit mengangguk dan itu membuat senyum Naruto bertambah lebar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi sebenarnya kau berada di departemen yang sama denganku?" Tanya Naruto _to the point._

Pasalnya ia sudah sangat penasaran dengan wanita bernama Hinata Hyuuga ini. Wajahnya yang anggun, cantik, menawan, pendiam, senyum yang tipis dan menghanyutkan, serta segala sesuatu yang ada pada wanita itu telah membuatnya penasaran.

"Seperti itulah" jawabnya singkat.

Namun ada yang beda kali ini. Ada senyum tipis yang terukir di wajahnya meski Naruto menangkap sekilas kedukaan dalam senyum tipis itu.

"Ahaha tak kusangka Tuhan begitu baik mempertemukan aku dengan wanita secantik kamu" kata Naruto sambil menyeruput minumannya "aku begitu beruntung"

"Beruntung?"

"Ya, beruntung"

"Mungkin saja tidak" balas Hinata kaku "karena- apa yang diharapkan kadang kala tidak sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi"

Hinata mengatakannya sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Iris lavender polos itu menerawang jauh. Entah apa yang wanita ini pikirkan. Berbagai hal terlintas dan itu terlihat jelas di iris biru Naruto.

Ada yang ia lewatkan. Daerah mata wanita itu terlihat lembab. Kesedihan ada di sana.

"Hey, kau begitu lagi... Selalu berpikir negatif" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya membentuk tanda kutip.

Perlahan, Wanita itu kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda Uzumaki ini.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi" Hinata tersenyum tipis dan ia mulai memakan makanan pesanannya. Naruto pun begitu, ia lekas memakan ramennya.

Ditengah acara makan, Naruto kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi- di mana kau tinggal?"

"Aku asli penduduk Konoha, hanya saja orang tua ku saat itu pindah ke Sunagakure. Dan mereka menetap di sana. Sedang aku di sini saja untuk sekolah"

"Begitu, bagaimana dengan umur? Kau pasti masih sangat muda bukan?"

"Kau salah" Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa rileks ketika bersama pemuda ini. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Biar ku tebak, umur mu pasti 22 tahun"

"Ahh, kau benar" Naruto balas tersenyum ketika mata lavender itu menatapnya serta senyum itu yang kini selalu menghiasi wajah Hinata.

"Tapi kau salah jika menebak aku berumur sama atau bahkan lebih muda dari mu. Aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu Naruto- _kun_ "

Sesuatu terasa menghangat. Hati Naruto menghangat ketika Hinata memanggilnya dengan _sufix 'kun'_. Tapi ia langsung menyampingkan perasaan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi kau berumur 24 tahun?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap. Ia meminum just mangga yang ia pesan dan menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau satu angkatan denganku? Maksudku apa alasan mu menunda sekolahmu?"

Seketika itu wajah Hinata yang terlihat rileks dan tenang berubah menjadi tegang. Wajahnya yang putih bersih bak porselen itu memucat.

Naruto rasa, ia telah salah berbicara. Mungkin saja wanita ini menundanya karena suatu alasan yang tak ingin ia bahas. Sesuatu yang membuatnya gugup sekaligus gelisah disaat yang bersamaan hingga harus menunda sekolahnya.

Belum Naruto meminta maaf, Hinata berdiri dan dengan buru-buru gadis itu pergi meninggalkan pemuda Uzumaki ini dalam keadaan merasa bersalah yang teramat dalam.

"Ya Tuhan, aku pasti salah berbicara" ucapnya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

 **A/N:**

* * *

 _ **Update chapter 2.., Misteri masih di sembunyikan dhe-chan wkwk XD Maaf untuk typo dan terimakasih untuk dukungan, R &R, etc.**_

* * *

 _ **See u next chapter minna-san ^_^**_

* * *

 _ **Special thanks ^_^**_

 _ **Diandra 510, Magendrik, Vi2NHL, Baenah231, Putera, Mintje, Anonim Guest**_

* * *

 _ **Mind to reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Siapa wanita ini sebenarnya?

.

.

.

* * *

Ruangan itu sangat gelap.

Seorang wanita terlihat sedikit linglung dengan semua yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Kemudian ia mencoba meraba-raba dan berusaha berdiri.

Rasa sakit itu nyata ia rasakan.

Tapi ia tetap berusaha bangkit dan berdiri. Tidak ada luka yang lebih dari ini. Seumur hidupnya ia adalah wanita yang sangat dihormati dan dipuja.

-TAP

Ia berhasil berdiri dengan menapakkan tangannya pada dinding-dinding yang terasa lembab. Ia terus berusaha berjalan dengan tertatih, menjadikan tembok itu sebagai pegangan.

Ketika ia sampai pada ruangan yang lebih besar, ia melihat beberapa wajah yang sangat ia kenali. Kedua bola mata lavendernya melebar. Seketika itu pula ia jatuh terduduk dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Di tengah tangisannya ia melihat wajah-wajah itu menyeringai dan sebagian orang tertawa dengan puas, salah satunya berwajah dingin. Sangat dingin.

Dan ia sangat membenci wajah-wajah itu.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Lavender Flower"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"If You don't like don't ever try to read"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okay ^_^**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pori-pori kulit disekitar wajahnya.

Mimpi itu.

Mimpi itu kembali menghantuinya.

Hal itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia sudah melupakan semua itu dan berusaha bangkit dan hidup senormal mungkin. Lagipula ia tak pernah lagi mendapati mimpi itu.

Tapi kenapa sekarang ia justru kembali dihantui mimpi tersebut?

Apa yang akan ia hadapi?

Apa yang akan ia jalani selanjutnya?

Apakah ia akan kembali dipertemukan dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya itu?

Ya Tuhan, jika benar apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Wanita berhelaian lurus itu mengambil gelasnya dengan tangan bergetar. Ia meneguk air mineral tersebut hingga tandas. Entah kenapa rasa haus itu terasa lebih terasa sekarang ini.

Setelah itu ia menyimpan gelasnya.

Perlahan tangannya terangkat dan meraba permukaan wajahnya.

Ahh, wajahnya sangat lembab. Apakah ia menangis?

Ini semua akibat mimpi sialan itu! Ya mimpi yang menceritakan masa lalunya!

.

.

.

Wanita berhelaian hitam keunguan panjang nan lurus itu bangun lebih awal.

Sejak memimpikan hal mengerikan itu, ia tak bisa benar-benar tidur. Sekuat mungkin Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu ketenangannya lagi kali ini. Ia harus bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya setelah bersembunyi selama beberapa tahun ini. Sebenarnya yang terlihat bukan bersembunyi, tapi .., melarikan diri. Ya mungkin seperti itulah.

Dengan cepat ia menuju kamar mandinya dan mandi dengan waktu yang sangat singkat. Ia harus ke kampus lebih awal, karena mata kuliah kali ini adalah mata kuliah dosen yang sangat ketat.

Sesampainya di kampus, Hinata langsung bergegas menuju ruangan C01, di mana ia akan menimba ilmu. Wanita ini memilih bangku pojok dekat jendela.

Tempat yang sangat nyaman. Mungkin juga tak tersentuh.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya, buku dalam dekapannya segera ia buka dan membacanya dengan khusyu layaknya kutu buku. Apapun caranya ia harus melupakan kejadian tadi malam.

Kemudian ia mendengar kicauan burung-burung di dekat jendela yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Secara seksama ia memperhatikan interaksi antara dua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang bersayap indah, makhluk hidup yang dikenal sebagai merpati.

Pandangan Hinata mendalam ketika menatap dua merpati dengan warna putih itu berinteraksi.

Merpati.

Ya, merpati selalu dikaitkan dengan lambang keromantisan cinta. Setiap kali ia membaca buku-buku romansa percintaan, pastilah hewan ini yang akan dijadikan salah satu simbol cinta sejati.

Mengapa?

Karena, hewan unggas ini sangat unik.

Meskipun hewan ini tidak semahal harga burung-burung jenis lainnya, tapi merpati memiliki sifat setia. Ia hanya akan setia pada satu pasangannya dan mengetahui kemana ia harus pulang. Bukan kah itu sangat romantis? Terdengar sangat hangat dan menyejukkan hati.

Lalu pikiran Hinata tertuju pada manusia. Bagaimana dengan kaum sejenisnya? Kaum manusia?

Tidak. Manusia tidak bisa seperti itu. Kaum manusia selalu saja berpindah-pindah hati. Manusia selalu mengatakan cinta, setia, janji dan berbagai kata-kata manis demi mendapatkan seseorang yang ia sukai.

Manusia itu berhasil mendapatkan hati orang ia inginkan. Akan tetapi, setelah mengetahui masa lalu seseorang itu, kemalangan orang yang ia sukai, biasanya manusia akan meninggalkan pasangannya. Kata-kata manis berubah menjadi kata-kata yang busuk.

Mata Hinata menatap dingin.

Ya, ia merasa tertohok dengan berbagai macam pemikirannya sendiri.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi" Hembusan nafas dan suara yang sangat-sangat jelas di Indra peraba bagian tengkuk dan Indra pendengaran nya.

Hinata terjengit.

"K-kau!" Hinata berkata dengan terbata. Sungguh ia sangat terkejut mendapati pemuda tempo hari yang menabraknya kini duduk di sampingnya dan berlaga seperti seseorang yang sudah lama kenal.

"Me-menjauh, ja-jaga jarak!" Lanjutnya.

Kemudian pemuda itu mulai berceloteh ini dan itu. Dan entah kenapa setiap mendengar pemuda di samping nya berbicara dengan gaya jenakanya ini, bibirnya dengan refleks akan sedikit terangkat; menciptakan senyum yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

Sungguh, karena selama ini tidak pernah ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Terutama orang-orang yang mengetahui _siapa dia sebenarnya_.

Dan semakin lebar lah senyumnya ketika mendengar perkataan pemuda yang ia ketahui bermarga Uzumaki ini "Pokoknya nanti setelah acara perkuliahan ini selesai, kau harus mau makan denganku!"

Nada suara pemuda itu tidak memaksa meski perkataanya jelas-jelas memaksa.

Hinata tak bisa menolak. Tidak. Pemuda ini terlalu baik dan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak eksistensi pemuda berhelaian blonde ini di sekitarnya. Jadi ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

.

.

.

Pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Hinata ketika sampai di kantin adalah Naruto yang memulai sesi wawancaranya pada wanita dengan iris lavendernya. Dan secara sukarela, wanita itu pun menanggapinya, menjawab dengan baik setiap pertanyaan dari pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Ia tahu nama itu sejak pertama memasuki kampus ini. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki; pemuda yang paling diincar di Universitas Konoha setelah Sasuke Uchiha sahabat si pirang Naruto. Selain tampangnya yang rupawan dan kaya, pemuda ini juga memiliki kepribadian yang menyenangkan.

Siapapun itu akan merasa tertarik. Selain menarik, pemuda ini juga bersahabat baik dengan kedua orang sahabatnya yang tak kalah terkenalnya di UK ini. Sasuke dan Sakura; pasangan terfenomenal atau entah apalah itu.

Jadi tak heran jika ketika Hinata datang bersama pemuda ini ke kantin, semua mata memandang dengan iri.

Ditengah acara makan mereka, Naruto bertanya mengenai umur. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. Pastilah pembicaraan ini akan mengantarkan pada alasan kenapa ia menunda sekolahnya.

Mengingat mengenai masa sekolahnya, Hinata tertegun. Terlalu banyak alasan yang memang benar-benar ia alami sehingga ia harus menunda semuanya.

Dan yah itu benar. Kemudian ia kembali teringat akan mimpinya tadi malam. Berbagai tragedi yang menimpanya, berbagai beban yang ditanggungnya, rasa sakit, sedih, dan duka bercampur menjadi satu.

Hinata yakin kini wajahnya menjadi aneh. Terlebih ketika iris _lavender_ nya melihat seseorang yang memasuki kawasan kantin dengan gaya khasnya- Wajah Hinata pastilah sangat pucat.

Mimpi itu-

 _ahh_ , benar kata pepatah. Bahwa jika kau berulang-ulang kali memimpikan suatu hal yang terjadi di masa lalu- maka mimpi itu akan menjadi suatu pertanda. Pertanda bahwa kita akan kembali bertemu dengan orang-orang di masa lalu. Dan Hinata merasa perkataan itu benar adanya. Masa lalu yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam itu mungkin akan terungkap.

 _Lalu, bagaimana respon pemuda yang mulai ia terima di hidupnya ini jika mengetahui masa kelamnya?_

Dari pada memikirkan hal itu ia lebih baik pergi kan? Menjauh dari siapapun agar ia tidak merasakan sakit hati lagi. Agar ia tidak merasa ditinggalkan lagi!

Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, ia segera berdiri dan berjalan secepat mungkin menghindari orang yang tak pernah ia harapkan untuk bertemu kembali dengannya.

' _Ya Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini?'_

.

.

.

"Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar" Naruto berkata dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Pemuda Uzumaki ini datang ke apartemen sahabat sejatinya- Sasuke dan langsung mengeluarkan berbagai macam keluh kesahnya sejak di tinggalkan Hinata di kantin.

"Bodoh" Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajamnya "Kau benar-benar bodoh"

" _Hey Teme_ , kau benar-benar tidak membantu!" Naruto berdiri dan hendak pergi "kalau begitu aku curhat pada Sakura- _chan_ saja!"

" _Oii,_ baiklah .. baiklah.." Sasuke menghela nafasnya "apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

Mendengar perkataan sahabatnya ini kedua iris biru menenangkan itu berbinar-binar bak anjing yang akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari majikannya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata." Serunya semangat.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi "kau hanya harus mengatakan ' _Maaf_ '!"

" _CK_... Masa gitu doang sih Teme! Aku ingin cara yang sedikit romantis atau bagaimana gitu!" Gerutunya.

" _Hmm_... Biarkan aku berpikir... _aaa_ \- aku tahu, bagaimana jika kita memberikan ia sesuatu seperti..."

Dan sepertinya mereka berdua akan memberikan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Naruto dan Hinata menjadi dekat. Rencana apakah itu ehh Naruto? Sasuke?

.

.

.

"Kau ada di sini?" Hinata menatap dingin seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan gaya congkaknya. Orang itu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Hinata.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas kampusnya di perpustakaan, ia lekas menuju kafe dengan berbagai buku di dalamnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika orang ini datang dan bergabung dengannya yang sebenarnya, membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Ia butuh waktu sendiri.

Tidak ingin ditemani.

Terlebih oleh orang ini!

"Ya tentu saja! Konoha adalah kota terbaik di Jepang. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tertarik hmm?" Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit mencibir.

"Aku yakin kau merencanakan sesuatu!"

Tawa keras nan riang itu terdengar melecehkannya. Bahkan orang itu seolah tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Hinata harus waspada. Ia merasa orang ini benar-benar memiliki tujuan lain selain sekolah dan menikmati keindahan Konoha.

"Bukan kah kau juga seperti itu ehh Hinata?" Orang itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian orang itu menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan jijik.

"Seseorang yang tak pantas berada di kota Indah ini saja menempati Konoha? Kenapa tidak dengan ku?"

Iris _lavender_ itu mengkilat marah. Hinata sontak berdiri dan hendak memberikan tamparan pada orang itu "K-kau!"

Ya, tapi tangannya kalah cepat dari tangan orang itu. Seseorang itu mencekal tangannya dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit bukan? Aku juga sama! Bahkan lebih dari ini! Kita ini sama Hinata. SAMA!" Tegasnya.

"Tidak!" Bantah Hinata. "Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini. Kita tidak sama.., tidak" lirihnya. Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan. Seseorang itu hanya tersenyum remeh.

Setelah menghempaskan tangan Hinata yang terasa lemas, orang itu lekas pergi. Sedang Hinata langsung ambruk di tempat sambil menahan tangis.

.

.

.

Awalnya Naruto memang bermaksud berbelanja ke mini market di sekitar kota. Sekalian ingin menikmati kota, ia memilih berjalan kaki dan melihat pemandangan kota Konoha yang indah. Sungguh, lebih enak menikmati pemandangan dengan berjalan kaki dibandingkan mengendarai kendaraan.

Karena, ia tak benar-benar menikmatinya.

─ _klik_.

Ia merasakan _handphone_ nya bergetar. Ketika ia membuka pesannya, ia menemukan bahwa sahabat merah mudanya menyuruhnya cepat-cepat datang ke apartemen Sasuke. Tak lupa juga gadis itu menambahkan pesanannya.

" _Cafe_ ? Tart apel? Si Sakura itu... Benar-benar─ apa ia pikir aku..."

Naruto tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia telah sampai di depan cafe . Dan ia melihat Hinata tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita berhelaian _blonde_. Mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

Pemuda dengan marga Uzumaki itu juga dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang sekeras papan. Mata mereka saling memicing satu sama lain.

Mungkin mereka bermusuhan. Pikir pendek Naruto.

Bel berbunyi ketika ia memasuki cafe tersebut. Berniat menghampiri, kedua wanita itu berdiri dan yang paling dramatis adalah wanita berhelaian _blonde_ itu menghempaskan tangan Hinata yang menggapainya.

Dan Hinata ambruk di tempat.

Melihat hal itu tentu saja sesuatu dalam hatinya tak suka. Ia hendak menegur si wanita _blonde_ itu ketika melewatinya, tetapi wanita itu meliriknya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Kau bersamanya tadi bukan?"

"Ya" jawab Naruto dengan datar.

" _Hah_ , ku harap kau tak kabur setelah mengetahui dia yang sebenarnya!"

Mendengar penuturan wanita itu yang menjelekkan Hinata membuat hatinya marah. Ia marah dan ingin mengetahui segalanya. Tapi ia segera mengenyahkan hal itu.

Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menenangkan Hinata yang menangis. Kali ini ia harus berani bertanya pada Hinata mengenai siapa wanita ini sebenarnya. Agar segala sesuatunya tak bertambah rumit dan menyulitkannya dikemudian hari.

Dan Naruto tak akan membiarkan Hinata lari lagi dari semua pertanyaannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ini dia chapter 3 yang aneh ^^ Btw, Dhe-chan lagi banyak tugas kuliah dan Mood menulis Dhe-chan juga naik turun. Terutama karena salah satu reviews yang menusuk T.T membuat Dhe-chan ingin berhenti.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah R&R, Dhe-chan tidak bisa membalasnya satu satu tapi Dhe-chan membacanya dan merasa senang untuk semua yang mendukung & melanjutkan fic yang masih banyak sekali kekurangan ini. Terutama Typo.

* * *

 _So Next or No?_


	4. Chapter 4 Ikatan apa ini?

Hinata merasa kepalanya sangat berat. Ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya. Meski begitu, sengatan pada kepalanya semakin menjadi. Ketika iris _lavender_ nya terbuka, ia mencoba menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya yang memancar. Iris _lavender_ itu menyapu seluruh ruangan dan Hinata tak dapat mengenali ruangan tersebut.

 _Dimana aku?_

Gadis berhelian hitam ke unguan itu mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang menimpanya. Berbagai kepingan ingatan mulai menyatu. Ia ingat bahwa ia tengah membaca buku disebuah _cafe,_ kemudian wanita sialan itu datang dan mengatakan niatan buruknya. Rasa sesak kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar diruangan yang cukup luas tersebut.

─ _KREK_

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenali. Pemuda tampan nan ceria yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Hinata berpikir untuk apa pemuda ini terus mengejarnya? Bukan kah jika pemuda ini mengetahui kenyataan kehidupannya, pemuda ini akan pergi juga? Akan meninggalkannya bersama kesepi yang selalu menemaninya, menyelimutinya.

"Hinata," kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu membuat Hinata menatap pemuda itu dengan benar. "Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar."

Dapat Hinata lihat, pemuda itu terlihat sangat lega. Wajah pemuda itu sebagai refleksi dari perasaannya. "Aku kira, kau tak akan bangun-bangun.. heheehe."

Wanita Hyuuga ini menunjukkan sikap waspada. Ia harus tahu apa yang diinginkan pemuda ini? Apakah pemuda ini benar-benar menginginkannya meski ia mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini? Satu-satunya cara untuk melihat kesungguhan seorang laki-laki adalah dengan berterus terang. Mengungkap semua kenyataan yang menimpa.

Jika pemuda di hadapan Hinata ini benar-benar menginginkannya, tentunya ia akan menerima masa lalunya yang pahit. Tapi, jika pemuda ini pergi─ maka tak sepantasnya juga Hinata menginginkan pemuda ini.

Si pemuda mulai berjalan menghampirinya. Perlahan pemuda itu mengangkat punggungnya, membuat Hinata yang semula masih dalam posisi tidur; kini menjadi duduk.

"Ini─ minumlah," Dengan penuh kehati-hatian pemuda itu membantu meminumkan air tersebut ke mulut Hinata.

" _Arigatou_.. Naruto- _kun_ ," ucap Hinata lirih.

Ya _Kami-sama_ , pemuda ini terlalu baik. Ia sepertinya memang telah menyukai pemuda bernama Naruto ini. Sedikit banyak hatinya memang telah berlabuh pada Naruto. karena pemuda ini terus berusaha mendekatinya, terus mengejarnya, membantunya, membuat ia merasa spesial dan merasa berarti dengan semua perlakuannya yang lembut.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? mulai Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya. Tidak ada nada paksaan di dalam nada bicara pemuda ini untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Membuat Hinata semakin gelisah memikirkan apa yang harus ia berikan sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Baikah-baiklah, tak apa jika kau tak mau bercerita." Ucapnya diiringi senyuman lebarnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Hinata─ maafkan sikapku tempo hari," ungkapnya tulus. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Lanjutnya.

"Ya, " jawab Hinata . ia tersenyum lemah "Aku memaafkanmu,"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

(Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Ia merasa nyaman dengan gadis ini. Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Tubuhnya proposional, alisnya tertata dengan rapih, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya _kissebel_ , dagunya lancip. Dan yang sebenarnya palig menarik dari Hinata adalah bola matanya yang berwarna _lavender_. Sungguh ia jatuh cinta pada mata itu. Meski tatapan gadis itu sangat lemah, rapuh dan seperti dilingkupi dengan kedukaan membuatnya seperti kurang gairah hidup.

Namun disinilah Naruto, merasa tertantang untuk merubah kehidupan wanita Hyuuga ini.

Ia ingin memberikan suatu warna lain untuk wanita ini. Ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang dapat membuat gadis ini menjadi wanita yang ceria seperti para wanita lainnya. Menjadi wanita yang kuat, tidak rapuh seperti ini. Dan ia akan memulai semuanya sekarang juga.

Maka dari itu, muali saat itu─ Naruto dan Hinata selalu terlihat bersama. Seperti hari ini, Naruto meminta Hinata untuk belajar bersama di apartemen Naruto.

"Hei," Naruto menghampiri wanita idamannya dengan wajah sumeringah. "Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan dahinya yang mengkerut. Diletakkannya buku serta bolpoin tersebut di atas meja.

" _Taraaa_... aku menemukan dua buah kotak ramen instan di lemari. Aku sangat menyukai ini kau juga pasti menyukainya." Ucap Naruto menggebu.

Ini snagat konyol. Naruto adalah pemuda yang konyol. Pemuda ini ingin membuatnya bahagia. Ia tahu itu, tapi cara pemuda ini sangatlah garing dan tidak romantis. Dimana letak romantisnya ketika seorang laki-laki mendekatimu dengan memberi ramen instan yang bahkan masih dalam keadaan terbungkus rapih?

Sesuatu yang akan dikategorikan romantis adalah dengan memberikan perempuan yang biasanya laki-laki berikan untuk gadisnya adalah dengan membri bunga, atau coklat, atau mengajaknya kencan, kemudian makan malam bersama. Tapi ─ Naruto memberikannya ramen instan. Sekali lagi ramen insan, sekali lag─ _oke cukup!_

"Kau tak suka ya," wajah pemuda itu terlihat menyesal. "Maaf, kalau bergitu aku─"

"Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata yang semula duduk di atas karpet, mulai berdiri kemudian menyentuh pundak pemuda itu dengan lembut. "Aku ingin ramen itu. Tapi ─ mungkin kau harus memasakkannya untukku. Bukan begitu?" tambahnya malu-malu. Ya, sungguh ia malu untuk lebih terbuka dengan pemuda ini.

Perilaku sederhana dari Naruto selalu berhasil membuatnya mersa seperti di atas angin. Ia suka itu. Naruto membuat hidupnya benar-benar berbeda. Sikapnya yang baik dan ramah membuat Hinata tak bisa menghindari perasaan yang ia yakini akan tumbuh dan terus tumbuh, yang mungkin juga akan menjadi suatu bumerang dalam hidupnya.

Tapi Hinata tak peduli. Ia ingin merasakan suatu kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang sejati. Kebagiaan bersama seorang laki-laki yang benar-benar ia cintai. _Dan apakah ini berarti Hinata akan melabuhkan hatinya pada Naruto?_

"Tentu saja Hinata," Kata Naruto dengan sikap yang langsung berubah dari seperti sedih menjadi ceria kembali. 'Tunggulah, aku akan memasakkannya untukmu Nyonya." Tambahnya dengan nada menggoda. Membuat kedua pipi Hinata bersemu merah.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa hukum bisnis seperti ini? tidak ada kawan atau lawan? Yang benar saja." Seru Naruto emosi. Pemuda itu menendang buku paket dan catatannya.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ ," gagap Hinata.

" _E-EH, Gomenasai_ .. Hinata," Naruto terlihat malu. " _Gomen_ , aku selalu emosi jika masalah hukum bisnis. Masa iya tidak ada kawan, semuanya adalah lawan. Kalau seperti ini aku tidak akan bersahabat lagi dengan Sasuke. Kami memiliki perusahaan masing-maisng dan Ya _kami-sama_ , lawan? Kawan?" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambunya yang pirang itu.

Melihat tingkah Naruto, Hinata terkikik. Sungguh pemuda ini sangat lucu.

Ya _Kami-sama,_ pemuda yang telah Kau hadirkan untuk Hinata adalah pemuda yang benar-benar mampu membuat Hinata nyaman, merasa berarti dan terus tersenyum. Maka apa lagi yang ia harapkan? Akhirnya hidupnya dapat berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Wanita sialan itu juga tidak pernah trlihat lagi. Dan semuanya seakan terasa sempurna.

"Na- Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata menyentuh tangan Naruto yang terus mengacak-acak rambutnya, kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar, terus seperti itu.  
"He-hentikan,"

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan wajah yang seolah terluka. "Kau, bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika terus seperti ini."

"Benar juga Hinata. Tapi─ kau tidak tahu seberapa besar penghargaaku terhadap suatu ikatan. Aku adalah orang yang paling menghormati ikatan, terutama persahabatan." Ucapnya.

"Kau tahu, dulu ketika aku masih kecil─ aku tidak setampan ini. Aku sangat gemuk dan pendek. Selain itu aku sangat bodoh dan heboh. Tapi Sasuke mau menemaniku. Ia teman pertamaku dan sahabat pertama ku.

Kemudian Sakura. Mereka berdua orang beharga untukku. Jika mereka menikah, maka aku akan bermusuhan dengan kedua orang yang paling dekat denganku." Naruto terus mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya. Ia merasa benar menceritakan semua kekhawatirannya ini pada Hinata. Ia percaya, Hinata dapat menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya. Dan ini terasa benar.

Meski ya, Naruto tak tahu ikatan apa yang ia miliki bersama wanita ini. Tapi ia percaya, bahwa wanita ini juga mungkin mempercayai apa yang ia yakini.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," mulai Hinata. "Kau harus tenang."

Naruto menatapnya, lalu tersenyum tipis. " _Gomen_ , aku memang aneh. _Ehehe_.., "

"Ti-tidak _kok_ Naruto-kun," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Kau tidak aneh."

"Begini Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku rasa kau tak perlu kahwatir akan ikatanmu bersama kedua sahabatmu. Jika kalian memiliki perusahaan masing-masing, maka jalan satu-satunya untuk tetap menjalin ikatan yang baik adalah dengan menjalin kerja sama.

Atau juga kalian tetap menjalin persahabatan dan bersaing secara sehat. Dengan begitu, kau akan tetap bisa berbisnis sedang persahabatan kalian pun baik-baik saja. Jika salah satu jatuh, maka yang satu akan membantu. Begitupula sebaliknya. Aku yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Seketika itu pula kedua bola mata _aquarium_ itu berbinar-biar. Naruto segera menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat.

" _Wow_ , kau─ penjelasan mu itu benar-benar luar biasa Hinata. Benar-benar luar biasa. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu." Ucap Naruto keceplosan.

Hinata terkejut dengan pengakuan tiba-tiba pemuda ini. Meski ia sudah tahu perasaan pemuda ini, tapi ia tak menyangka jika pemuda ini akan mengatakannya secepat ini.

"Ka-kau─ menyukaiku?" wajah Naruto kini terlihat merona hebat. Wajah Hinata? Jangan ditanya. Meskipun ia masih bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, namun wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Emmm.. _a-ano_.. i-itu..." _O-oy, sejak kapan aku jadi gagap_?. Batin Naruto frustasi.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_."

"Y-yo?" Jawabnya kaku.

"Be-benarkah kau menyukaiku?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Ia kini benar-benar menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Hinata. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat minim. Dikumpulkannya keberanian Naruto dan ia semakin mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan Hinata.

Ia menyatukan antara bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Berharap ciuman ini dapat menyalurkan perasaannya yang tak pernah main-main. Kelembutan bibir itu membuat nya hilang akal. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan, juga Hinata. Mereka berdua menyukai senasi penyatuan bibir ini. Tidak. Mereka hanya menempelkan bibir mereka. Tidak ada lumatan atau yang lainnya.

Namun, perasaan lain merasuki keduanya.

Rasa sadar akan saling membutuhkan membuat mereka mulai menambahkan kecupak-kecupan ringan, dan berlanjut pada lumatan-lumatan kecil. Yang berakhir kini mereka saling mencium rakus bibir pasangannya. Merasa ingin dan ingin lagi.

Terus mereka melakukannya, hingga Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Mengajak wanita itu untuk bertarung lidah. Menyesapi tiap sensasi yang mereka rasakan.

Sepertinya pertahanan dari masing-masing telah hilang. Kedua orang ini hilang kendali akan dirinya sendiri. Jari-jari nakal Naruto mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing dari kemeja Hinata. Sedang Hinata memeluk Naruto, seolah tidak membiarkan Naruto melepaskannya.

Hingga akhirnya, pakaian Hinata seluruhnya terlepas. Tubuh indah wanita itu terekspos dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dan Naruto mulai melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri.

Mereka berdua telah dibutakan oleh kabut nafsu.

Kabut Nafsu itu benar-benar membuat kedua anak manusia itu tak menyadari apa yang tengah mereka berdua lakukan. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Mereka juga bukan teman? Ya mereka bukan teman, karena teman tidak akan melakukan hal segila ini, mereka juga bukan sahabat, sahabat juga tidak akan saling melakukan sexy. Tapi Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya.

Sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto pada tubuh Hinata membuat wanita itu semakin hilang kewarasannya dan membalas perlakuan pemuda itu tak kalah bernafsunya. Mereka terus saling menyentuh hingga titik terdalam. Merncari-cari titik kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"Na-Narutoo.. _ohh_ ─"

"Hi-Hinata.. _aaggghh_..,"

Selanjutnya yang terdengar di apartemen Naruto hanyalah suara desahan Hinata dan erangan tertahan dari Naruto. Benar-benar, hari ini mereka melakukan _sex_ yang hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **•TBC•**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hai NaruHinaloverss.., selamat malam ^^ Hyuugadevit-cherry kembali update fic gaje ini. hehe maaf kan atas semua keanehan fic ini. Juga typo yang bertebaran. Hummmpp.. apa ya Dhe-chan benar-benar sulit membuat interaksi mereka, karena sulit sekali membuat interaksi NaruHina yang benar-benar alami tuh. Tapikan dhe-chan lagi belajar. Mohon dimaklum yaa, karena dhe-chan pemula ^^ btw ini lime kan? Apa masuknya lemon? Ahh entahlah. Dhe-chan berharap setidaknya fic ini dapat mengisi waktu luang minna-san ^^ Terakhir, Terimakasih karena udah sabar nunggu, serta R&R nya. Dhe-chan terharu. So..

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mind to reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5 Iktan baru & Sebuah Janji

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-cherry

[ U. Naruto & H. Hinata ]

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu Naruto bangun dengan badan yang sangat pegalnya bukan main. Ia bergerk-gerak kecil di balik selimut. Ia tak ingat jika kemarin ia telah melakukan aktivitas yang hebat. Dalam setengah kesadarannya, Naruto mengingat-ingat kegiatannya kemarin. Hari itu Naruto bangun agak siang, sekitar pukul 08.00 waktu Konoha. Kemudian ia berangkat ke kampus pukul. 08. 30 waktu Konoha dan mulai kuliah pukul. 09.00 hingga pukul 14.00 waktu Konoha. Kemudian ia pergi menuju perpustakaan bersama Hinata hingga pukul 17.00 sekitar waktu itulah.

Kemudian ia dan wanita itu pulang bersama ke apartemennya ini, makan ramen bersama, membicarakan beberapa tugas, kemudian membicarakan masalah hukum bisnis. Ia, Naruto yakin sekali─ kemarin ia telah mengungkapkan kegundahan dalam hatinya pada wanita itu. Hingga pembicaraan terus berlanjut dan─

Dan─ dan apa?

Apa yang terjadi?

Selanjutnya apa yang terjadi?

Naruto langsung melonjak kaget hingga ia yang tadinya masih mengantuk menjadi sangat sadar dari pada biasanya. Ia langsung terduduk di kasurnya. Dilihatnya kamar itu. Pandangannya menyapu seuruh ruangan. Ia melihat semuanya tetap rapih, semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang sudah Naruto susun. Benda-benda ada ada tempatnya.

Hingga iris _aquarium_ nya kini jatuh ada tempat tidurnya dan tubuhnya.

Tempat tidurnya sangat kusut. Ia juga dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, ya jika saja selimut ini tak menutupi setengah badannya kalian dapat melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat. tapi─ kenapa ia seperti ini? ia tak ingat jika ia tidur dengan keadaan telanjang. _Ataukah?_

─ _Krekkk_...

Suara pintu dibuka kembali mengalihkan perhatian pemuda berhelaian _blonde_ ini. Dilihatnya Hinata dengan handuknya yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Namun, dada wanita itu yang terlalu berisi membuatnya tak mampu tertutupi seutuhnya. Belahan dada itu masih jelas terlihat. Juga dada itu. Mungkin si handuk hanya menyembunyikan puting Hinata saja.

Menyadari pikirnannya yang kotor wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Hinata baru saja selesai melakukan ritual mandinya. Kegiatan bercintanya dengan Naruto tadi malam benar-benar hebat. Ia tak tahu jika bercinta dengan seseorang yang memang kau sukai akan sangat menakjubkan. Bahkan setelah selesai mandi pun Hinata masih bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan pemuda _blonde_ itu pada kulitnya, pada tubuhnya.

Kini ia akan kembali ke kamar pemuda itu. Sedikit banyak hatinya berharap jika Naruto masih tidur. Sehingga ia tak perlu malu untuk berganti pakaian. Sungguh bodoh dirinya ini, kenapa pula ia lupa membawa bajunya ke kamar mandi sehingga tinggal ganti pakaian di kamar mandi. Tapi ─ sudalah. Hinata tak ingin ambil pusing.

Kakinya kini melangkah, membawanya ke di mana pemuda itu berada.

" _Hufttt_... aku yakin ia belum bangun." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan ketika pintu terbuka, matanya sukses membelalak kaget. Dilihatnya pemuda itu telah bangun dalam keadaan yang sangat lucu. Kulit tan nan berotot itu tertangkap indra penglihatannya dan sukses membuatnya bersemu merah. Kemudian tatapan pemuda itu tertuju ke arahnya.

Naruto kini menatap tubuhnya lekat-lekat. Membuat Hinata malu, begitu pula Naruto. Ia sungguh malu jika terus ditatap seperti itu oleh pemuda yang ia─ yang ia cintai. _Yeahh_ , harus ia sadari bahwa Hinata telah melabuhkan hatinya pada pemuda itu. Hingga ia rela digenjot tadi malam oleh Naruto.

"Hi- Hinata," katanya. "Kenapa─ kau ─ tidak menggunakan bajumu?"

" _Ha_ _HAH_?" Hinata jadi semakin malu. Apa sih maksud pemuda ini? bukannya tadi malam juga mereka berdua tidak menggunakan apa-apa? Dan saling menyentuh?

"A-apa maksudmu─ Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

" _Ehh_? Memang─" tiba-tiba otak Naruto yang sedikit lemot itu memutar kembali kilasan adegan _HOT_ antara dirinya dan Hinata. Semuanya ia ingat. Bagaimana ia menyentuh wanita itu hingga mereka berdua semakin terbuai akan asmara yang menghinggapi diri mereka. Rasa cinta yang tiba-tiba meluap bagaikan badai banjir yang tak terkendali.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto segera turun dari ranjang dan berdiri dengan tegaknya. Pemuda pirang ini benar-benar lemot. Ia lupa jika dirinya saat ini dalam keadaan telanjang. Membuat Hinata terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ya, meskipun mereka telah bercinta, tapi tetap saja kan?

 _Kau masih telanjang Naruto!_

Menyadari hal itu, Naruto buru-buru mengambil bantal dan menutupi benda kebanggaannya dengan bantal tersebut.

" _Go-gomenasai...,_ aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu., silahkan kau pakai kamar ini." ucap Naruto gugup sambil berlari meninggalkan kamar itu. Sedang Hinata dalam ketertundukannya sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

 _Naruto-kun, kau itu sesuatu yang luar biasa._

.

.

.

"Ja-jadi, tadi malam─ kita─" Perkatan Naruto tidak dilanjutkannya. Pemuda itu justru menggantungnya.

Hinata masih menunduk malu. Sedang Naruto semakin gusar bagaimana cara berbicara dengan wanitanya setelah melakukan kegiatan bercinta? Pikirnya, apakah Sasuke selalu seperti ini setiap kali selesai bercinta dengan Sakura? Tapi mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, yang malah terlihat lebih mesra. Atau kedua sahabatnya itu melakukan hubungan yang sehat?

 _Ahh_ , tidak mungkin.

Ia tahu mereka adalah pasangan paling gila _sex_. Tapi, bagaimana bisa mereka terlihat masih bisa bermesraan, tidak malu seperti dirinya dan Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata?" panggilnya.

" _Ha-Ha i,_ Naruto- _kunh_.." sahutnya ragu-ragu.

Naruto segera mendekat menuju Hianta. Digenggamnya tangan wanita itu. Diaturnya debaran jantungnya yang terus bertalu-talu bagaikan genderang yang mau perang? _Aduhh_ , tuhkan... Naruto mulai ngaco.

"Aku─Ma─"

─ _CUP_

Pemuda itu membelalakan matanya ketika mendapatkan kecupan singkat dari gadis di hadapannya ini. apa ini benar-benar terjadi? Hinata ? menciumnya? Ahh, yang benar? Benar kan kan? _Ia, ini benar!_

"Ja-jangan katakan maaf, Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata berkata dengan nada sedih. "Jika kau menyesal anggap saja itu hanya mimpi. Tapi ─ jika kau berkata maaf, entah kenapa aku merasa sedih."

"Tapi Hinata , aku melakukan hal yang tercela.. aku mendiurimu.."

"Itu jika aku menolak! Tapi kenyataannya aku juga menikmatinya. Aku menyukai setiap sentuhan─mu." Kata Hinata. Matanya kini balas menatap Naruto.

Uzumaki muda itu terlihat kaget bukan main.

Ya _Kami-sama_ , bukan kah itu berarti Hinata menginginkan hal itu?

 _Astaga!_

Ternyata mereka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama, memiliki perasaan saling menyukai dan menginginkan satu sama lain. Hanya saja, Naruto merasa belum tepat waktunya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan tersebut, karena dirasa masih terlalu awal untuk itu. Namun, siapa sangka acara belajarnya kemarin membawanya menuju gairah yang menggebu?

Semuanya tergambar jelas dan terekam dalam memorinya.

"Hi-Hinata?"

" _Hmm_?"

Naruto kini memantapkan hatinya untuk memulai segalanya. Ia yakin, hidupnya akan semakin indah dengan kehadiran wanita ini. Jadi dengan keteguhan hatinya─ Naruto mengungkapkan perasaanya.

"Hinata," ulangnya. "Aku yakin mungkin kau akan mengira ini hanyalah main-main atau sekedar penebusan rasa bersalah. Tapi, ini sungguh dari hatiku. Sebenarnya, sejak pertemuan kita tempo hari adalah di mana aku measakannya. Aku jatuh cinta hinata. Ya , aku jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sangat tertutup, gadis yang sangat sulit untuk didekati. Tapi aku akhirnya berhasil mendekatinya. Siapa sangka dengan seiring berjalannya waktu kami menjadi dekat dan berbagi pengetahuan. Hingga tadi malam─ aku lepas kendali.

Ya Hinata. Aku sudah menyukai, bahkan mencintai wanita itu sejak pertama bertemu. Aku sangat menginginkannya. Namun rasanya salah jika mengungkapkan perasaaan dengan sangat cepat. Jadi, aku akan menunggu hingga wkatu yang tepat. Tapi _Kami-sama_ berkata lain. sepertinya aku harus mengatakannya saat ini juga. Jadi─ Hinata─ maukah kau─ menjadi kekasihku?"

Kedua iris _lavender_ itu berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh bahagia. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata sederhana itu membuatnya melambung? Bagaimana bisa perasaan itu membuatnya merasa menjadi wanita yang beruntung.

Satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipiya yang berisi.

"Hi-Hinata? Apa aku salah? Kalau begitu─"

─ _CUP_

Lagi. Hinata harus membuat pemuda ini diam dengan kecupannya. Pemuda ini terlalu berisik dan cerewet dan selalu merasa bersalah. Apa yang membuat ini menjadi terlalu baik dan pengertian? Hinata merasa beruntung.

"Diamlah..," Ucap Hinata lirih. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, bodoh." Hinata menangis. Tapi ia juga tersenyum.

Ini adalah tangisan bahagia, Naruto-kun.

Dan entah bagaiamana, Naruto yang selalu lemot dalam menyerap segala sesuatu─ kini tanggap melihat ekspresi wanita di hadapnnya. Wanita itu menangis. Wanita itu tersneyum, senyum yang tulus. Wanita itu bahagia. Dan semakin lebarlah senyum naruto ketika mendengar jawaban dari wanitanya.

"Ya, aku mau menjadi wanitamu." Tak ada kebahagiaan yang lebih dari ini bagi Naruto. Di bawanya Hinata dalam pelukanny. Di ciumnya pucuk kepala Hinata, hingga memberikan ketenangan yang luar biasa.

Kini ia telah terikat oleh sebuah ikatan baru dengan wanita ini. Dalam hati Naruto berjanji, bahwa sekuatnya, sebisanya, semampunya, ia akan membuat wanita dalam dekapannya ini bahagia dan membuatnya merasa berharga.

.

.

.

Naruto tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagianya. Setelah mendengar pengakuan cinta keduanya kembali larut dalam ciuman dan berakhir dengan kegiatan bercinta. Ini adalah kedua kalinya mereka saling memadu cinta. Dalam keadaan sadar yang sesadar-sadarnya. Bahkan Naruto telah memasang alarm dalam otaknya bahawa setiap kali ia menyentuh Hinata, ia harus ingat. Ia harus ingat setiap detail dari wanitanya ini. dan ia senang dengan kenyataan bahwa ia berhasil mengenjani wanita yang susah payah ia dapatkan.

Tapi ada yang aneh di sini.

Bagi Naruto, pengalaman bercintanya ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Maksudnya adalah Hinata adalah wanita pertama yang ia tiduri. Ia adalah seorang perjaka yang sangat menjaga dirinya dan telah menyerahkan hal itu pada Hinata. Namun, ia tak ingat jika ia telah menjebol keperawanan wanita dibawah kukungannya ini. Mungkinkah wanita ini pernah mengalaminya sebelum bersamanya? Apakah wanita ini bukan seorang gadis suci yang ia dambakan?

"Na-Naruhh..., a-ada apa?" tanya Hinata disela desahannya. Kau─ memikirkan sesuatu?"

Naruto terdiam. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Tidak. Maaf karena tiba-tiba aku berhenti." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto segera mengenyahkan pikiran negatif yang menyerangnya dan kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya di lorong senggama Hinata. Dibuatnya wanita itu menjeritkan namanya, mendesahkan namanya.

Dalam hati pemuda yang kini telah menjadi pria itu menggumam. Sebuah keraguan terhadap cinta nya tidak akan baik. Justru akan mengakibatkan sesuatu hal yang dapat menyebabkan keretakan dalam hubungan. Ia sering mendengar tentang kisah cinta yang berakhir karena kurangnya rasa percaya. Memang kepercayaan dan kesetiaan adalah kunci utama dari sebuah hubungan. Apalagi untuk Naruto. Mereka baru saja mengesahkan hubungan mereka dan sangat tak baik menyimpan hal buruk dalam hati maupun pikirannya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian, setelah Hinata siap ─ diperkenalkannya lah Hinata oleh Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya; Sakura dan Sasuke.

Datangnya Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata membuat Sakura sangat bahagia. Baginya, ini sesuatu yang langka. Naruto adalah pemuda yang sangat jarang mengajak wanitanya untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Tapi wanita ini sepertinya benar-benar membuat Naruto jatuh hati. Hingga berhasil digandeng pemuda pirang itu bergabung bersama mereka.

"Sakura-chan, _teme_... _ohayo_."Sapa Naruto. Tak lupa cengirannya.

" _Ohayo_ , baka Naru." Balas Sakura riang.

Sedang Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya. " _Hn_."

" _Ishh_.. Sasuke- _kun_. Kau ini." Sakura menyikut kekaishnya yang selalu seperti ini. " _Wahh..Wahh,_ siapa dia baka Naru?"

" _Oyy_ .. Sakura- _chan_ , bisa kau hentikan memanggilku _Baka_? aku ini pintar tahu!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar grutuan Naruto. Sasuke menimpalinya dengan kata-kata menyindir seperti biasanya.

Melihat interaksi ketiga orang ini, membuat hati Hinata menghangat.

Naruto, kekasihnya ini sangat beruntung. Pemuda tan itu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dan mencinatinya dengan tulus. Sakura yang hangat juga Sasuke yang perhatian, meski mulutnya sangat tajam.

"Naru.. Naru.., kau akan terus mengabaikannya? Kenalkan pada kami!"

Pria Uzumaki ini terihat salah tingkah. Wajahnya mulai merona. "Sakura _-chan, teme._. kenalkan, dia Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, pacarku." Ucap Naruto, wajahnya? Masih merona. Namun ia berusaha mengendalikannya dan menutupi itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hai Hinata Salam kenal, aku Sakura dan ini Sasuke."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan dijabat oleh Sakura. namun, ketika tangannya mengarah pada Sasuke, pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan malas. Jadi Hinata kembali menarik tangannya dan mulai duduk di bangku yang disediakan Naruto.

"Tolong maklumi Sasuke. Dia memang seperti itu." Bisik Sakura pada Hinata. Kemudian wanita merah muda itu terkikik, sedang Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

Hubungannya dengan Naruto selangkah lebih maju. Ia sudah diperkenalkan pada sahabat pria ini. Ia juga selalu merasa dilindungi, Karen Naruto seluruh menggenggam tangannya setiap kemanapun mereka pergi bersama. Hinata merasa diakui, merasa dihargai dan dicintai. Hinata berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Ya, semoga saja._

.

.

.

Hari itu Hinata bangun kesiangan. Naruto tidak membangunkannya. Sebenarnya setelah mereka mengesahkan hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih, kedua sejoli ini tinggal bersama di apartemen Naruto dan kadang mereka tidur bersama di aartemen Hinata.

Ia menggeliat dan menemukan pesan singkat dalam kertas kecil yang bertuliskan _Aku sudah menyediakan sarapan untukmu sayang. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Maaf setiap malam aku membuat mu bergadang. Ehehe.. ngomong-ngomong aku ada urusan bersama salah satu dosen tentang nilaiku. Jangan menghubungiku dulu. Okey salam sayang untukmu_ .

Hinata tersenyum membacanya.

Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Wanita itu merasa kehidupan inilah yang sejak lama ia dambakan. Hidup yang sangat sempurna dan menenangkan. Wanita Hyuuga ini juga nampaknya telah melupakan masa lalu terkelam dalam hidupnya. Juga seseorang yang hendak menghancurkan hidupnya kembali, tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

Setelah mandi, Hinata segera ke meja makan dan melihat satu buah cup ramen instan yang mulai mengembang. Tidak layak untuk dimakan sih sebenarnya. Namun, karena makanan itu dibuat oleh kekasih tercintanya─ membuat Hinata terpaksa menyantapnya. Meskipun hanya ramen instan, tapi Naruto pasti membuatkannya dengan penuh cinta dan perhatian penuh.

.

.

.

" _Hah~_ nilaiku benar-benar hancur Sakura-chan. Aku sudah minta keringanan pada prof. Orochi, tapi ia justru memberikan hadiah berupa soal-soal yang harus kerjakan. Mati sajalah aku!"

" _Yakk_.. jika kau mati, maka Hinata akan mencari laki-laki yang lebih baik lagi. Yang pintar dan tidak bodoh sepertimu." Ejek Sakura. diambilnya soal-soal itu dan dikerjakannya. Naruto tersenyum bangga pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. meski hobi mengejeknya, tapi hati nya sangat baik dan membantu tanpa pamrih.

"Aku tahu kenapa Sasuke sangat mencintaimu, Sakura- _chan_." Ucap Naruto tulus.

Sakura menatap sahabat pirangnya bingung. Tak biasanya si Naru ini memanggil Sasuke dengan nama aslinya.

"Tumben sekali kau berbicara seperti itu. Ada apa sih?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia mengacak-acak sedikit rambutnya sebagai bukti bahwa ia sedang frustasi. Iris aquariumnya menatap Sakura serius. "Aku akan jujur Sakura." ucap Naruto mantap.

" _He-Hei_.. kau membuatku takut tau!" Benar. Naruto yang seperti ini menakutkan. Orang yang selalu ceria, selalu bertingkah bodoh, akan sangat menakutkan ketika serius. Dan Sakura tidak menyukainya. Karena itu berarti ada masalah yang benar-benar harus diselesaikan saat ini juga. Harusnya seperti itu.

"Aku meragukan Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak meragukanku. Aku iri pada kau dan Sasuke. Tidak saling meragukan, saling percaya dan─ setia. Tapi aku─ aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang wanitaku."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengajaknya berbicara. Ini tidak akan baik Naruto, kau harus bisa membawa hubunganmu pada sesuatu hubungan yang lebih baik tanpa adanya keraguan dan kebohongan. Apalagi kalian sudah tinggal bersama, itu suatu langkah lebih baik kan?"

Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. "Kau benar," katanya. "Aku harus jujur padanya. Mungkin aku harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal tersebut."

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku mendukungmu.., sobat."

" _Arigatou_.., Sakura- _chan_."

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai. Tujuannya saat ini adalah menuju cafetaria dan bergabung bersama wanitanya; Sakura, juga Naruto sahabat _baka_ nya. Mata kuliahnya baru saja berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu dan ia harus kehilangan banyak waktu bersama kedua orang berharganya itu.

Diperjalanan itu, Sasuke melihat Hinata bersama seorang wanita berhelaian pirang. Wanita itu bertampangkan licik. Mata biru wanita itu menatap Hinata dengan wajah mengejek. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak peduli akan apapun yang si Hinata dan wanita itu bicarakan.

Tapi, kali ini mungkin akan berbeda.

Karena apa? Karena wanita beriris _lavender_ itu adalah kekasih sahabatnya.

Diperdengarkannya pembicaraan kedua wanita itu. Percakapan kedua wanita itu membuat _onyx_ Sasuke sukses membelalak. Pria Uchiha itu lekas menghampiri Hinata dan memegang kerass-keras tangannya.

"Kau!" desis Sasuke tajam. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari sahabatku?"

Hinata meringis. Rasa sakit pada tangannya semakin terasa, "Katakan!" desak Sasuke penuh tekanan. _Onyx_ nya memancarkan intimidasi yang tak terhindarkan.

"Se-sebenarnya.."

"Aku sudah tahu! Tapi kau harus segera memberitahunya! Jika tidak aku saja yang akan memberitahunya!" Gertak Sasuke yang langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata segera mengejar Sasuke dan memegang lengannya. "Tidak-tidak! Tidak Sasuke- _kun_ , kumohon.. jangan."

" _Kun_? Siapa yang kau panggil _kun_?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Jalang sepertimu tak pantas bersama Naruto. Ia sangat baik. Sedang kau berbanding terbalik dengan nya. Sangat menyedihkan! Menyembunyikan kenyataan kejam itu darinya. Ya _Kami-sama,_ aku baru tahu wanita sepertimu benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan rahasia."

"Aku berjanji." Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke. Kini posisinya setengah berdiri. Tangannya saling bertautan di depan dadanya, posisi memohon. "Aku berjanji akan segera memberi tahunya. Tapi─ berikan aku. Aku yang akan memberitahunya. Dan ─ aku akan mencari wkatu yang tepat untuk mengatakan segalanya."

Ya, Hinata baru saja mendapatkan suatu kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan dicintai dengan tulus oleh orang sebaik Naruto. Hati pemuda itu sangat baik, sangat bersih. Juga benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda ini, bahwa ia benar-benar mengatakan segala-galanya pada kekasih barunya itu.

" _Hn_. Kutunggu semua kebenarannya terungkap. Secepatnya, secepatnya kau harus memberitahunya. Atau kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidupmu." Dengan itu Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata di tempat dalam keadaan yang sangat terpukul. Sedang wanita yang sejak tadi menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok menyeringai karena rencananya berhasil. Kini ─ tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menghancurkan wanita Hyuuga itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Selamat untuk NaruHinaloverz yang beberapa Minggu lalu ditayangkan scene menikahnya. Meskipun gantungnya kebangetan *Menurut Dhe-chan sih* nah nah.. buat FIC ini harap tenang ya, masa lalu Hinata akan terungkap dicahpter yang telah Dhe-chan rancang ^^ So.. terimakasih karena mau menunggu *nyengir* Ngomong-ngomong Dhe-chan dadakan banget ngetik chapeter ini.. jadinya masih banyak typonya T.T satu lagi., **Dhe-chan tidak menerima flame ya. Dhe-chan tahu Dhe-chan bukan author spesialis NARUHINA. tapi toh.. Dhe-chan lagi belajar. Dan .. ya sudahlah... Sebenarnya males sekali liat tukang flame ituh. Oke deh, See u next chapter...**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Mind to Reviews?**_


	6. Chapter 6 Kepercayaan?

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-cherry

 **[Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata]**

 _ **~If You don't like don't ever try to read~**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto," Naruto menoleh mendengar panggilan sahabat sehidup sematinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar panggilan Sasuke padanya? Tak terkecuali Sakura.

Hey, ada apa dengan Sasuke dan Naruto? Mereka tidak seperti biasanya. Nama _Teme_ dan _Dobe_ serasa hilang ditelan misteri.

" _Yo.. Teme_ ,"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia duduk di sebelah Sakura dan menatap sahabat pirangnya. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Mungkin lebih baik tanpa Sakura." Katanya serius.

"A-apa? Tapi kenapa? Aku juga ingin tahu!" Sakura terlihat tak terima. "Aku juga sahabatnya.., kita bersahabat kan?"

"Tidak antara aku dan kau Sakura. Aku butuh waktu bersama Naruto. Pembicaraan ini hanya antara aku dan dia." Sasuke memandang kekasihnya keras. Membuat Sakura mau tidak mau harus meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kekesalan yang mencapai atap.

Sepeninggalan Sakura, Pria berkulit _Tan_ itu kembali memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi─ _Teme_.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sasuke mengambil sebotol air mineral. Ia meneguknya dan tatapannya kini mengarah pada iris _aquarium_ Naruto. Mencoba menetapkan hati untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang wanita sahabatnya ini─

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Hinata?" Sasuke merutuki dirinya. Ini benar-benar sebuah pertanyaan bodoh. _Tentu saja si Dobe mencintai si Hinata. Jika tidak, ia tak akan mengencani wanita itu._

Terdengar tawa Naruto yang menggelegar. "Hahaha, _Teme_.. benar-benar _dehh_ , kau bertanya hal yang aneh!" Kembali tawa Naruto meledak. Namun tawa itu seperti tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya." Seulas senyum tercipta di wajahnya. Senyum yang tulus dan hangat.

Sasuke sendiri menatap sahabatnya khawatir─ Ia jadi tak tega jika harus mengungkapkan kebenaran dari wanita yang telah membuat sahabatnya tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang mungkin jarang diperlihatkan pada orang-orang. Karena Naruto adalah sosok yang ceria, bukan sosok pemilik senyum hangat.

" _Teme_ , hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hingga kau rela membuat Sakura merajuk?" Seketika itu kedua _onyx_ nya membulat. _Sial_! Gara-gara Naruto, Sasuke harus perang dunia kesekian kalinya dengan wanita kesayangannya.

" _Heumm_.. itu... Kau tanya dulu pada pacarmu itu.. apa ketika bercinta, kau adalah laki-laki pertama yang mengakanginya" Ucap Sasuke sedikit bingung. "Sudahlah.. aku harus pergi mengejar wanitaku. _Sial_! Ini gara-gara kau!"

Dilihatnya sahabatnya itu. Sasuke berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Membuat Naruto terkekeh. Kedua sahabatnya itu memang benar-benar aneh. Sering bertengkar, namun hubungannya langgeng. Kemudian ia teringat kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya. Tentang wanitanya, Hinata. Tentang _kegiatan_ _bercinta_ mereka.

 _Hmm.. mungkin aku harus bertanya mengenai hal ini._

.

.

.

Hinata menatap kosong makanan yang tersaji di meja makan. Sejak kejadian di kampus tadi membuatnya hilang selera makan. _Mood_ nya seratus persen menguap entah kemana. Ia bahkan mengirimkan pesan pada kekasihnya bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang bersama, memilih pulang sendiri dan menyendiri seperti ini.

Namun Hinata harus mengakhiri kesendiriannya dengan sepi ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Itu Naruto, kekasihnya.

Ia telah pulang dengan senyum ceria yang terpatri di wajahnya, yang menjadi ciri pria yang telah menempati tempat spesial di hatinya. Ya _Kami-sama_... Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk menceritakan semua kisahnya. Dimulai dengan cerita-cerita menyenangkan dan menuju cerita kelam dalam hidupnya. Cerita yang mungkin saja tidak bisa diterima kekasihnya ini.

" _Tadaima_.., Hinata." Serunya. Wajah pria itu sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah. Membuat Hinata mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, walau tipis.

" _Okaeri_.. Naruto- _kun_ ,"

" _Wahh.. wahh.._. Kau makan lebih dulu?" Prianya bertanya dengan wajah merengut. "Itu tidak adil sama sekali!" Katanya lagi sambil pura-pura merajuk ketika melihat makanan yang terhidang di meja makan.

"Aku─ belum makan." Balas Hinata lembut. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto pasti ingin melakukan ritual makan bersamanya. Ia merasa senang bisa memanjakan Naruto. Karena baginya, berbagi kasih dengan seorang yang spesial tidak hanya dalam bentuk yang rumit saja. Bahkan hal-hal sepele seperti makan bersama seperti ini merupakan sesuatu yang dianggap spesial oleh prianya juga dirinya pribadi.

Naruto mengulum senyumnya melihat wanitanya dengan tulus menunggunya pulang. "Kalau begitu.. mari kita makan."

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan acara ritual makan, mereka bergegas ke ruang televisi. Menonton filmnya yang menurut mereka menarik. Kadang mereka sedikit terlibat pembicaraan yang tak penting. Adu mulut ketika Naruto menginginkan film _action_ , sedang Hinata ingin film romantis.

"Ayolah Naruto.., film pertama adalah film kesukaan mu. Sekarang giliran ku.. _oke_?" Pinta Hinata dengan binar-binar.

Pria Uzumaki itu mendecak.

 _Sial_! Kalau Hinata terus memasang wajah lucunya seperti ini─ bisa-bisa mereka bukan nonton filmnya, tapi justru mempraktekkan adegan film yang kini justru menunjukkan adegan _''nganu''._

Dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang merona. Membuat Naruto menyeringai. Sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalanya. "Kau salah memilih film sayang," bisik Naruto, tepat di telinga pacarnya.

"Na-Naruhh.." perkataan Hinata menggantung dan terdengar kekehan Naruto. Membuat kedua pipi Hinata kembali merona. Sedikit kesal, wanita berhelaian hitam keunguan itu mencubit perut kekasihnya.

Membuat mereka kini terlibat aksi saling menggelitik pinggang, perut, serta gema tawa yang terdengar keras.

Setelah puas bercanda-canda ria, Hinata dan Naruto kembali duduk di sofa dengan posisi Hinata yang menyandar di dada pemuda itu. Beberapa menit hanya terdengar suara nafas keduanya. Lelah bercanda membuat keromantisan mereka menguap. Terutama ketika suara Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"Hinata..,"

" _Hmm_.."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Mendengar hal itu, Hinata menggeser tubuhnya. Ia duduk dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua iris lavendernya menatap langsung iris aquarium kekasihnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan.. Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata dengan suara lirihnya.

"Apa─ ketika kita─ bercinta─ _Emm_... Saat itu.. apa... Kita ... Aku.. _Aduh_ , bagaimana yaa," Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya ketika ia tak bisa merangkai kata untuk mempertanyakan semuanya.

Kedua iris _lavender_ Hinata membulat. Apa Sasuke telah menceritakan semuanya?

Pria berhelaian _blonde_ itu menghirup oksigen dengan teratur, kemudian mengehmbuskannya.

"Begini," mulainya. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku.., mungkin aku ingin bertanya ini sejak awal. Aku hanya takut menyinggungmu. Aku mohon, untuk ini.. jangan tersinggung."

"Tanyakanlah.. apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, apa yang membuatmu resah," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum sendu.

" _Humm_.. apa... Aku.. adalah.. pria pertama yang tidur denganmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah gugup.

Dapat dilihatnya wajah wanitanya yang langsung berubah pucat pasi. Kegelapan seketika menghampiri ruangan itu. Aura tak mengenakkan semakin mencekam. _Kami-sama,_ Naruto telah mempertanyakan hal yang benar-benar menyinggung seorang wanita. Dan itu pasti menyebalkan.

Naruto merutuki sikapnya dalam hati. Mungkin saja Naruto bukan pria pertama yang mendiduri Hinata. Wanitanya adalah sosok yang sangat cantik. Badannya sangat indah, dadanya sangat menggiurkan. Tak mungkin jika wanita ini dulu sebelum kenal dengannya belum pernah bercinta dengan kekasih-kekasihnya, _Emm_.. maksudnya sekarang telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

"Hahaha... Itu masa lalu kan?" Kata Naruto dengan cengirannya. "Tak apa.. tak apa.." katanya lagi, berusaha mencairkan suasana awkward yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Jika aku bukan yang pertama untukmu.. itu bukan masalah.., tapi.. kau harus tahu Hinata," Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi wanitanya. "Kau adalah wanita pertama yang tidur bersama ku. Kau wanita spesial yang mendapatkan keperjakaanku."

Selesainya kalimat panjang Naruto membuat hati Hinata terasa tercubit. Dipeluknya Naruto. Dan malam itu─ Hinata menangis di pelukan kekasihnya, dan hanya menggunakan kata maaf. _Gomenasai.. Naruto-kun, aku─ tidak bisa jujur padamu. Mungkin... Nanti._

.

.

.

"Jadi─ kau tidak ada mata kuliah hari ini?" Tanya Naruto. Pertanyaan pria tubuh eksotik itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh kekasihnya.

Ini benar-benar hari yang sangat membahagiakan. Naruto berlaga seperti seorang suami duduk di depan meja makan sambil membaca buku, sedang Hinata mempersiapkan sarapan, menyiapkan air untuk mandi kekasih nya itu. Mereka bagai seperti sepasang pengantin baru.

Diyakininya harinya akan semakin menyenangkan. Sebuah cinta, ikatan, dan kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan benar-benar terwujud.

"Kau membaca buku apa?"

"Statistik... Aku akan memperbaikinya hari ini. _Ahh_ , menyebalkan. Kenapa aku tidak secerdas si _teme_ ," Hinata terkikik. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan mengecup pipinya. Membuat Naruto bungkam serta pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Ke-kenapa─"

"Itu ciuman selamat pagi." Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus melakukannya untuk menenangkan mu,"

"Itu tidak adil!" Kata Naruto. Wajah nya masih memerah. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata dan mengecup bibir wanitanya. "I-itu balasan dariku tahu!"

Hinata masih terdiam kaku di tempat. Ya _kami-sama_ padahal tadi ia yang memulai acara cium-ciuman ini, tapi kenapa sekarang ia mendapatkan balasan, ia justru merasa malu sendiri?

"Ma-mandilah.." dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang entah ia dapat dari mana, Hinata mendorong pria berkulit eksotis itu menuju kamar mandi. Terdengar tawa puas dari dalam kamar mandi. _Naruto pasti menertawakannya._

"Na-Naruto _-kun baka_ ," grutu Hinata dengan senyumnya, yang perlahan senyuman itu digantikan dengan wajah sedihnya.

.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya Naruto merutuki setiap hal yang menimpa dirinya. Salah satunya yaitu ketika ia mendapatkan nilai yang sangat jelek pada mata kuliah dosennya yang sangat terkenal kiler ini.

Prof. Orochimaru adalah sosok pria yang memiliki tinggi badan yang semampai. Ia seorang pria yang sering disebut-sebut prianya para wanita. Karena wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kejantanannya itu benar-benar membuat setiap pria muak melihatnya. Karena pria itu, nama baik para pria tercoreng.

Yeah, mana ada sih seorang pria jantan yang mengenakan bedak, mengenakan alis buatan, mengenakan _eyeliner, eyeshadow, shading dan_ berbagai macam _make up_ yang biasa digunakan para kaum hawa.

Dan yang membuat Naruto semakin jengkel adalah, si Prof. Orochi yang terkenal pelit nilai itu memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Menurutnya, kenapa Kami-sama tidak memberikan otak jenis itu pada pria matang yang jelas-jelas laki, ketimbang memberikan otak pada pria tidak jelas macam prof. Orochi itu? Hadeuuhh..Memikirkannya saja selalu berhasil membuat Naruto naik darah.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu _gazebo_ taman kampus. Mencoba mengerjakan beberapa soal yang dianggapnya masih mampu ia kerjakan. Dan sedikit-demi sedikit do'anya terkabul akan meminta otak jenius. Ya meski tidak seencer si Prof. Orochi itu.

Ketika ia mengerjakan soal yang ke empat, ia merasakan bangku depannya berderit; yang menandakan seseorang tengah menduduki bangku tersebut. Dipikirnya mungkin itu Sakura atau Sasuke yang terbiasa datang tanpa diundang, pulang tanpa diantar. Mereka bagaikan jalangkung. Dan Naruto merasa ngeri sendiri.

Tapi hingga beberapa menit berlalu, tak sedikitpun orang yang ia tebak membuka suara. Diarahkannya wajahnya yang semula fokus pada pekerjaannya, kini menghadap seseorang yang balas menatapnya dengan iris aquarium yang tak kalah biru nya dengan laut.

"Uzumaki─ Naruto .. _Kah_?" Ucap wanita itu dengan suara merdunya. Naruto yang tidak mengetahui siapa si wanita tersebut hanya menanggapi nya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ino. Yamanaka Ino." Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mendapat balasan dari pria Uzumaki itu.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu─ jadi─ tentu saja ada hal bagus yang ingin kau sampaikan atau tanyakan bukan terkait sesuatu yang membawa mu kemari?" Tanya Naruto _to the point'._ Benar-benar, saat ini Naruto sedang tidak ingin diganggu dengan hal-hal yang tak bermutu.

Bahkan ia rela meninggalkan Hinata di apartemennya demi nilai baik pada mata kuliah prof. Orochi ini. Mungkin jika yang datang Sakura atau Sasuke yang selalu rela mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya tanpa pamrih, ia akan senang. Tapi demi _Kami-sama_ , kedatangan wanita yang tak kau kenal dan parahnya wanita ini sangat cantik, modis dan semok siapa yang tak tergoda?

Ia menggeleng dan memasang wajah serius. "Aku benar-benar sedang sibuk. Kau lihat?" Kata Naruto lagi, sambil melihat catatannya.

Wanita bernama Yamanaka Ino itu tersenyum kecut. Wajahnya yang cantik bagaikan boneka Bernie itu benar-benar indah dipandang. Namun, Naruto melihat kekejian dari wajah yang ayu itu.

"Apakah kau tahu masalalu seseorang yang kau jadikan kekasihmu?" Tanyanya dengan senyum miring.

Melihat Naruto yang mengernyitkan dahinya, membuat wanita itu tersenyum lebar, senyum yang menjijikan . "Tidak tahu! Aku dapat menebaknya, bahwa kau tidak tahu apapun tentangnya." Simpul wanita itu sepihak.

"Apa maksudmu..? Aku tak mengerti." Kata Naruto dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Tentu saja." Katanya. "Tentu saja. Maka dari itu─ aku kemari, datang untuk memberitahumu suatu berita... Suatu rahasia yang sangat kelam. Rahasia seseorang yang sangat kau lindungi itu. Rahasia dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

Naruto tersenyum remeh. Ia berkata dengan santainya, " _Humm_.. kalau begitu ceritakan mengenai wanitaku."

Wanita bernama Ino itu ikut tersenyum remeh. Pria ini meremehkannya _ehh_? Dan ketika bibirnya bergerak untuk yang pertama kali, semua cerita tentang Hinata dimulai. Cerita yang seolah membuat semua waktu berhenti berdetak dan Naruto yang berubah raut wajahnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

- **TBC** -

* * *

 **A/N :**

Segini dulu yah, maaf belum bisa balas _reviews_ dan maaf untuk typo yang tidak pernah lepas dari dhe-chan. ... Terimakasih banyak _minna-san_ untuk segala bentuk dukungannya. _Flashback_ akan di chap depan.. _see u next chapter ^^ Arigatou gozaimashuuu ^^_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Mind to Reviews?_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 ** _Sumedang, 20 April 2017._**


End file.
